


Hitsuji

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Moving In Together, Plushies, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había ya dos días que Yuya se había asentado en su piso, y empezaba a preguntarse cuando iba a vaciar su equipaje.Suspiró.Si tenía que ser así, habrían tenido treinta años y las cajas aún iban a ser allí.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Hitsuji

**Hitsuji**

**(Oveja)**

Cuando Daiki se despertó esa mañana, pensó de haber sido echado en un campo de batalla.

En cualquier lugar mirase, solo podía ver cajas y maletas.

Puso caras, girándose para mirar al mayor, descansado a su lado.

Había ya dos días que Yuya se había asentado en su piso, y empezaba a preguntarse cuando iba a vaciar su equipaje.

Suspiró.

Si tenía que ser así, habrían tenido treinta años y las cajas aún iban a ser allí.

Se puso en pie, fue en la cocina y empezó a preparar el café, antes de decidir de hacer algo.

Cuidado para que no despierte el mayor, empezó a vaciar una de las cajas en el salón.

Puso las fotografías en los estantes, los cojines en el sofá, la ropa en la parte del armario que había liberado por él.

Después dobló el cartón y empezó con otra caja.

Cuando la abrió, no puso evitar de pararse por un momento, después empezó a reír.

Encima de algunos vestidos, había un peluche.

Era una oveja.

Trató de recordar si lo hubiese visto antes, cuando estaban a los dormitorios o en el piso de Takaki, pero no tuvo éxito de recordar.

Sintió ruidos desde la habitación, y se apresuró a bajar el animal.

Cuando Yuya entró en el cuarto le sonrió, fingiendo que nadie hubiese pasado.

“Buenos días.” le dijo Daiki, mientras el mayor se inclinaba para besarlo.

“Buen día.” murmuró, su cara y su voz aún adormiladas. “Por favor, dime que has preparado el café.” añadió, sentándose en el sofá.

Arioka rio y asintió, tras se dirigió hacia la cocina, volviendo algunos segundos después con una taza de café en sus manos, dándola a Takaki.

“Toma.” le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

“Ah, ¡gracias!” contestó el mayor, con aire agradecido. Empezó a beber su café, mirando alrededor. “¿Has empezado a vaciar mis cajas?” le preguntó, sorprendido.

Daiki asintió, tratando de no reír pensando en el peluche.

“Sip. He pensado que iban a quedarse allí por siempre si no hubiera hecho algo.” bromó, haciendo reír el mayor, avergonzadamente.

“Lo siento. De verdad, quería hacerlo ayer, pero estaba realmente cansado por el trabajo. Gracias, Dai-chan.” le dijo Takaki, poniéndose en pie y controlando las cajas.

Daiki aguantó la respiración cuando llegó a la con dentro la oveja.

Yuya cerró los ojos brevemente, tomando el peluche y suspirando, sin girarse para mirar al menor.

“Lo he visto, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, murmurando.

Arioka habría querido comportarse con indiferencia, pero no puso evitar de reír.

No mucho, pero bastante para hacer Takaki maldecir.

“¡Maldita sea!” musitó a regañadientes. “Piensas que soy infantil, ¿verdad?” le preguntó después, finalmente mirando a su novio en los ojos.

Daiki se puso en pie, acercándose y poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, tomando la oveja de sus manos.

“No.” dijo, sonriendo mientras miraba al animal.

“Es el primero peluche que he tenido cuando era niño. Lo conservo porque me he encariñado. Nada más.” se justificó.

Arioka podía ver en qué condiciones estaba la oveja.

Estaba limpia y entera, señal que durante los años Yuya se había cuidado de esa.

Pero no contestó ni insistió.

Solo cabeceó, llevando el animal en la habitación.

“Claro, yo también tengo juguetes de cuando era niño.” le dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. “Dado que eres tan encariñado con esa, creo que voy a ponerla en cualquier lugar de la habitación, ¿no?” le preguntó, pero no dio a Takaki tiempo de contestar, que ya había dejado el salón.

Puso el peluche acerca de un cojín en el sillón y sonrió.

Iba a fingir de no haber visto la mirada aliviada en la cara de su novio.


End file.
